El amor no siempre es correspondido
by clau malfoy
Summary: Sexto capitulo...Ginny tiene que decidir entre los dos hombres de su vida, pero ¿Qué pasara con el otro? leanlo y Dejen Reviews! porfaa. Historia terminada
1. Principio de año

**El amor no siempre es correspondido**

**Todos o la mayoría de los personajes de esta historia son creación de J. K. Rowling**

**1-Principio de año**

Estaba sentada en su cama, miraba el techo y una lagrima cayo lentamente por su mejilla pensaba en lo lindo que había sido mientras duró,

_**Flash back**_

_G: Hermione realmente estar con Harry es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que llegue a Hogwarts, es tan tierno y lindo, no se como voy a hacer para vivir sin él _

_H: ¿Por qué preguntas lo de vivir sin él?_

_G: Pues porque por mucho que lo quiera y él m quiera no va a durar para siempre_

_H: ¿Cómo sabes? talvez terminan casándose_

_G: jaja ¿Y terminamos abuelitos recordando la primera vez que lo vi en ese anden hace ya 6 años cuando Ron iba entrara a Hogwarts o cuando me rescato de la cámara secreta? Jaja como no_

_H: Realmente los dos se ven muy felices como sabes que no van a terminar juntos_

…

_**Fin del Flash back**_

y que talvez podría seguir siendo si no fuera por todos los sucesos del ultimo año. Ella aun lo amaba y él hacia lo posible por ocultarlo.

De pronto cuando estaba sumida en su llanto y en sus pensamientos el sonido de la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad miro hacia la puerta y lo vio era él, era esa persona a la cual ella aun amaba, esa persona que amaba desde hace ya varios años, Harry Potter, ese niño con el pelo negro azabache revuelto, hermosos ojos verdes, ese héroe del mundo mágico.

Harry al entrar y ver a su amada llorando de tal forma corrió y la abrazo, al darse cuenta que ella lloraba por su culpa no tuvo más que pedir perdón. Ginny lo reconforto diciéndole que entendía que él solo lo hacia por protegerla pero que ella lo extrañaba demasiado.

Luego de charlar por más de dos horas ambos bajaron a la sala común de Griffindor donde se juntaron con Ron y Hermione los cuales desde el verano que no se separaban el uno del otro.

A los tres amigos inseparables les tocaba defensa contra las artes oscuras con el profesor que tuvieron en tercer año Remus Lupin y a la hermosa niña de pelo colorín le tocaba transformaciones con la profesora Mcgonagall, se fueron juntos hacia las aulas luego se separaron al llegar al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras Hermione le pregunto a Harry ¿Por qué no volvía con Ginny? A lo que Harry repuso que no podía por que la iba a poner en peligro, al oír esto Ron se volvió contra Harry y le prohibió hacerle algún daño a su hermana, Harry no se sorprendió al oír esto ya que era bien sabido por todos lo sobreprotegida que era Ginny por sus Hermanos.

Los días pasaron, Ginny lloraba casi todas las noches por Harry, Paris una estudiante que había llegado ese año al curso de Ginny se había convertido en su mejor amiga, al ver que su amiga lloraba tanto fue y hablo con Harry. Durante esta conversación Harry recordó esos hermosos momentos paseando y conversando por el borde del lago negro

_**Flash Back**_

_H: Te amo_

_G: Yo también, ojala que esto no se acabe nunca_

_H: no Ginny esto no se va a acabar nunca te lo juro no lo permitiré_

_G: espero que eso sea cierto_

_H: Lo es nunca te dejare_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Harry sintiéndose terriblemente mal por lo que le estaba haciendo y por no haber cumplido su promesa a Ginny corrió al dormitorio de las chicas a hablar con ella pero al abrir la puerta vio algo que lo dejó helado, Ginny no estaba sola…

**Primer capitulo, es muy cortito pero bueno espero que les guste ), ¿Con quien estará Ginny? Por favor dejen RR **

**Saludos **


	2. La verdad

**El amor no siempre es correspondido**

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Harry sintiéndose terriblemente mal por lo que le estaba haciendo y por no haber cumplido su promesa a Ginny corrió al dormitorio de las chicas a hablar con ella pero al abrir la puerta vio algo que lo dejó helado, Ginny no estaba sola…_

**2-La verdad**

Si su querida Ginny, esa hermosa niña que el amaba pero que por su bien no podía tener estaba con otro, todos esos llantos no eran por él, eran por ese asqueroso Slytherin , Draco Malfoy, su enemigo desde el expreso de Hogwarts su primer año.

Harry no le iba a "arruinar" el momento a Ginny pero la Rabia que corría por sus venas lo tenían inmóvil, se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y corrió a su dormitorio, que estaba desierto, se sentó en su cama, corrió y las cortinas y se puso a pensar en lo que había ocurrido, no lo podía cree su amada lo había traicionado con su amigo, con ese traidor, con el responsable de la muerte de Dumbledore. No lo iba a soportar, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No le podía decir a Ron, porque talvez que iba a hacer, Hermione no le creería ¿A quien le podría confiar ese secreto? Luego de un rato escucho a Ron que entraba con Neville al dormitorio, Ron lo llamo, Harry se apresuro a meterse a la cama y hacerse el dormido, Ron corrió las cortinas y vio a Harry lo despertó y le preguntó por qué se había acostado tan temprano, (eran las 6 de la tarde) si tenían entrenamiento (NA: de quidditch). Harry se levanto se cambio de ropa y bajo para juntarse con el resto del equipo, el entrenamiento estuvo pésimo harry no se podía concentrar lo que hacia que el resto del equipo tampoco, hasta que Harry se enojo y se marcho a "Dormir" aunque realmente no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en Ginny con Malfoy.

Al día siguiente Harry se encontró con Ginny camino a desayunar, Ginny actuaba como siempre, pero Harry no pudo mirarla a los ojos sin saludarla ni nada se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ginny no comprendió, luego recordó que el día anterior cuando estaba con Draco había escuchado algo afuera de su habitación, corrió a la sala común de Slytherin para decirle a Draco que su secreto ya no era secreto, pero en la puerta de ella se encontraban Malfoy y Parvati dándose un apasionado beso, no pudo contenerse y empezó a gritar (cosas contra malfoy), Malfoy mandó a parvati que entrara a la sala común y le grito a Ginny que si ella estaba con Potter, él podía estar con parvati y Ginny le gritó q no estaba con Harry, Draco le pego una bofetada(jaja una cachetada ) ) cuando escucharon la voz de Mcgonnagal diciendo: _Algún problema Malfoy…_

_Este capitulo es muy cortoo, pero será, ojala que les guste. _

_Alyssa L. Malfoy: muchas gracias por tu Review, fue el primero y bueno ya t conteste, voy a leer tu historia )_

_Besos, sigan dejando RR y espero que les guste_


	3. ¿Castigo?

**El amor no siempre es correspondido**

Hola! Aquí el tercer capitulo perdón di me demore en subirlo pero es todo culpa de que a la inspiración no le daba ganas de aparecerse por mi cabeza…jaja…este capitulo es un poco más largo que los otros estoy intentando de alargarlos cada vez más, por favor sigan dejando RR!! Saludos y espero que les guste

En el capitulo anterior:

_En la puerta de la Sala común de Slytherin encontraban Malfoy y Parvati dándose un apasionado beso, no pudo contenerse y empezó a gritar (cosas contra Malfoy), Malfoy mandó a Parvati que entrara a la sala común y le grito a Ginny que si ella estaba con Potter, él podía estar con Parvati y Ginny le gritó q no estaba con Harry, Draco le pego una bofetada (jaja una cachetada ) ) cuando escucharon la voz de Mcgonnagal diciendo: Algún problema Malfoy…_

**3- ¿Castigo?**

Que es eso de estar agrediendo a la Señorita Weasley, usted Weasley haciendo tanto escándalo en los pasillos sus gritos se escuchaban desde el otro lado del castillo, cincuenta puntos menos para cada casa y acompáñenme a mi despacho para hablar de su castigo

G- Pero profesora…

PM.- nada de "peros" acompáñenme y en silencio

Mientras que caminaban en silencio Ginny pensaba en cuanto odia a Malfoy, en que por su culpa ahora ella estaba castigada, y de donde había sacado que ella estaba con Harry! Ósea el había terminado con ella hace meses, sentía que la sangre le hervía.

Llegaron al despacho de Mcgonnagal y los hizo tomar asiento

PM: creo que ya se imaginaran que no se van a librar de esta fácilmente, como deben saber, este sábado ahí una visita a Hogsmade, ustedes no podrán ir y se quedaran en el castillo limpiando la lechucería.

M: Profesora no creo que sea adecuado que yo, Draco Malfoy, deba limpiar una lechuceria con esta

PM: Creo Malfoy que no debería empezar eligiendo cual castigo es digno para usted pues es un alumno como todos los demás en esta escuela y la Señorita Weasley tiene un nombre no la llame "esta". Bueno ya es hora de que vuelvan a sus clases y no quiero más disturbios.

_En la sala común de Griffindor _

G: Herm no lo puedo creer, él me insulta y me castigan a mí!

H: Pero, ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

G: Iba camino a las mazmorras y me cruce con Malfoy y me grito pobretona me dio vuelta lo enfrente y le dije que prefería ser pobre y humilde que una persona asquerosa como él y entonces apareció Mcgonnagal y nos castigo porque al parece estaba gritando.

R: JAJAJA no creerán lo que todos están diciendo haya afuera

G: ¿Qué que dicen?

R: Que Parvati y Malfoy se estaban dando una beso y tu te pusiste celosa y empezaste a gritar y los castigaron JAJAJAJA

H: Es verdad que los castigaron pero no por eso ¿Cierto Ginny?

G: No él me insulto yo me defendí y nos castigaron

H: En todo caso ¿Qué hacías tu en las mazmorras a esa hora?

G: Mmm…yo iba a clases

R: Pero no que a la primera hora tenias Herbología

G: Si, lo que pasó fue que hoy me confundí y pensé que envés de ser martes era miércoles

R: ¿Cuál es tu castigo?

G: Que no puedo ir a Hogsmade este sábado y envés de eso tengo que limpiar la lechuceria

Ginny estaba sentada en el último puesto del aula de Pociones, la materia que más odiaba y si no fuera porque quería ser Auror no la tomaría, Estaba sentada con Luna y Paris (NA: la estudiante de intercambio) cuando llego Snape (NA: lo odioooo) Weasley supe que por tu culpa castigaron a Malfoy, ¿Es eso cierto?,

G-No profesor

S-Weasley no mientas 50 puntos menos para gryffindor gracias a las mentiras de Weasley. Te recomiendo que te comportes y que tu poción este bien preparada y finalizada si no quieres que le reste otros 50 puntos a tu casa.

-----------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------------------

G: lo odio! No me puede dejar tranquila 1 día!

P: tranquila ya sabes que Snape odia a todos los griffindor especialmente si eres amiga de Harry

L: Si Ginny no te deberías hacer mala sangra por ese idiota

PS: Perdón Lovegood, a quien llama idiota, 50 puntos menos para Ravenclaw

Al terminar la hora no se sabía quien estaba más molesta si Ginny o Luna Ravenclaw por fin iba a la cabeza de la copa de las casas y ahora había quedado segundo, con Slytherin a la cabeza.

Rápidamente llego el Sábado, el colegio quedo prácticamente vació excepto por los alumnos de 1ero y de 2do porque no estaban autorizados a ir y como se acercaba navidad todos salían a comprar algunos regalos, De 6° quedaba Paris que no recibió la autorización para que sus padres a firmaran y Ginny que estaba castigada y de 7° quedaba únicamente Neville de Gryffindor, mientras que de Slytherin de 6° no quedaba nadie y de 7° Crabe y Goyle que no iban por ordenes de Malfoy y claramente Malfoy que estaba castigado.

El castigo empezaba a las 10, Ginny ya había desayunado y ya estaba lista a las 9:30 pero se quedo conversando con Paris durante un rato y a las 9:58 se dio cuenta y tuvo que salir corriendo para no llegar tarde, como era de esperar Mcgonnagal ya estaba en la lechuceria esperando con Malfoy.

En el centro de la lechuceria habían dos grandes escaleras para que pudieran limpiar los estantes arriba

PM: Bueno ya que ambos llegaron los dejo para que limpien se pueden retirar a almorzar y después de almuerzo hasta que terminen de limpiar o a las 5 de la tarde (NA: un poquito largo el castigo P )

Empezaron a limpiar por los estantes de más abajo que eran los que estaban más limpios y tenían menos lechuzas, fueron avanzando la horas en completo silencio, ni se mi raban si en algún momento se topaban se limitaban a fulminarse con la mirada.

Ya en la tarde cuando estaban en los estantes de más arribas y arriba de las escaleras una lechuza pasó volando muy cerca de Ginny lo que hizo que le dieran escalofríos y perdiera el equilibrio (NA: quien pierde el equilibrio así pero no importa, sigan leyendo y no pesquen mis tontos comentarios  ) cayéndose hacia atrás y golpeando la escalera de Malfoy lo que provoco que ambos cayeran. Ginny cayo sobre Malfoy y sus cara quedaron extremadamente cerca.

Malfoy miraba fijamente los labios de Ginny quien miraba sus ojos grices, ambos pensaban _"Te amo, no te puedo dejar escapar, _Luego de unos 5 minutos Malfoy tomo la iniciativa y beso a ginny…

Bueno he aquí el tercer capitulo en lo personal es el que más me ha gustado hasta ahora, gracias por los Reviews y sigan dejando por favor!! Sin ellos no vivo )

Se despide

Clau Malfoy


	4. Un collar y una carta

**El amor no siempre es correspondido**

_En el capitulo anterior…._

_Ginny cayo sobre Malfoy y sus cara quedaron extremadamente cerca. Malfoy miraba fijamente los labios de Ginny quien miraba sus ojos grises, ambos pensaban "Te amo, no te puedo dejar escapar, Luego de unos 5 minutos Malfoy tomo la iniciativa y beso a ginny…_

**3- Un collar y una carta**

Luego de un minuto y por falta de aire Ginny se separo de Malfoy, lo miro y le preguntó:

G: ¿Qué es esto?

D: MMM…..Q te amo y que no te puedo dejar ir

G: Pero hace como tres días te estabas besando con Parvati!!!!

D: Si pero eso ya paso

Y la volvió a besar, hablaron unos minutos más y de vez en cuando se besaban (NA: entienden) de pronto escucharon la voz de Mcgonnagal:

PM: Señor Malfoy, Señorita Weasley, que significa esto!!!, aun no terminan su castigo porque como veo faltan repisas por limpiar pero creo que decidieron esperar hasta las cinco (NA: a esa hora terminaba el castigo) haciendo otras actividades ¿O me equivoco?

G: Profesora esto no es lo que usted cree

PM: Lo tengo bastante claro Weasley, el lunes terminaran de limpiar esto y espero que haya ningún problema similar, váyanse a sus casas ahora!

_Sala común de Griffindor_

Harry conversaba con Ron sobre la copa de Quidditch de este año por lo que Hermione, que estaba al lado estaba realmente aburrida. Cuando vieron entrar a Ginny despeinada y sucia. JAJAJA fue la respuesta de Harry al ver a Ginny entrar de esa forma y Ron lo imitó, en cambio Hermione se levanto preocupado porque le había pasado a lo que Ginny respondió: Nada solo estuve limpiando todo el Día y el lunes tengo que seguir limpiando, con una cara de asco y de lata y se fue a su dormitorio que estaba vacío.

Entro al baño se dio una ducha, se vistió y entró Paris cuando Ginny estaba pensando en lo lindo que había sido su beso con Draco, Paris aprovechando de lo "ida" que estaba su amiga (NA: estaba volando bajo :-) ) así que le hizo algunas preguntas y se "entero" del romance de Ginny con Draco y no se aguanto y Grito ¡¡¡¡ESTAS SALIENDO CON DRACO MALFOY!!!! Lo que hizo que Ginny se "despertara" y se diera cuenta que le había dicho con lujo y detalle su relación,

G: Si pero baja la voz!! Alguien te puede oír

Y de hecho sin que ellas se dieran cuenta cuando Paris grito Hermione iba entrando al dormitorio de las de 6° para hablar con Ginny y al escuchar eso se quedo "congelada" en la puerta.

Hermione entró y le pregunto a Ginny ¿QUEEEEE Estas saliendo con ese asqueroso de Malfoy???

Ginny fulmino con la mirada a Paris y asintió en silencio luego de un rato de silencio..

G: Herm por favor no lo mal interpretes y no se lo digas a nadie esque si lo llegaras a conocer realmente es… Tierno

H y P: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!???!!!???

G: en serio esque ustedes lo conocen de lejos nunca han hablado profundamente con él, pero él me entiende, me escucha, me comprende ahhhh (Suspiro XD)

Hermione cruzo una mirada con la Rubia (NA: Paris)

H: Ginny me estas diciendo que estas realmente enamorada de Malfoy??

G: Sí, esque es tan lindo

P: haber desde que llegue a la escuela no has hecho nada más que decir que es un ogro y de un día para otro es ¿Lindo?

G: No tonta solo hablaba mal de él para disimular pero ahora puedo confiar en ustedes dos cierto???

H: claro que sí aunque no me guste :-)

P: Obvio!

Luego de hablar un rato del tema y de burlarse de Ginny las tres bajaron a la sala común donde se juntaron con Harry y Ron.

Luego de un rato Harry le pedio a Ginny si podía hablar con ella un rato a solas, la pelirroja obviamente acepto. Se fueron a una esquina de la sala común alejados de los otro y el ojiverde le pidió a Ginny si ella quería volver a ser su novia…

**Flash back **(medio segundo antes XD)

H: Ginny ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?

G: claro

H: Sabes hace un tiempo te quiero preguntar esto y no se como…

G: que cosa Harry?? _(Él sabe lo de Draco) _(Pensando el paréntesis)

H: Me preguntaba si tu..

G: si yo..

H: ¿Querías ser mi novia?

G: mmm… Harry nosotros estuvimos juntos y tu terminaste conmigo

H: si pero yo aun te amo

G: si pero…. Yo… ya no

H: ¿Cómo entonces tú no llorabas por mí estos días?

G: en un principio sí pero ya no

Fueron interrumpidos por Hermione quien sabía que tenía que salvar a la pelirroja de esa porque Harry les había comentado que le iba a pedir que fuera su novia

He: ¿Vamos a cenar?

G: si claro

H: está bien….y miro con cara d odio a Hermione

Cuando iban caminando al gran comedor (Paris, Ron, Ginny, hermione y Harry) vieron a Hagrid entrar el pino que estaba todos los años para navidad en la escuela

He: ¿esta navidad se van a sus hogares o se quedan en la escuela?

Todos: me quedo

G: ¿Y tu herm?

He: tengo que preguntar pero supongo que me quedo :-)

Al llegar al gran comedor se cruzaron con Malfoy, Crabe y Goyle, Malfoy llevaba un pedazo de pergamino en la mano y al cruzarse con Ginny se lo paso sigilosamente. Ginny lo guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica y cuando terminaron de cenar fueron a la sala común y ella fue al baño a leerlo decía:

_Ginny: _

_Te espero en la orilla del Lago a las 9:30 p.m. no llegues tarde_

_Con amor _

_Draco_

Ginny lo volvió a guardar y vio que eran las 9:00 p.m. regreso a su habitación donde estaban Paris y Hermione,

H: ¿Qué decía el pergamino?

G: ¿Como sabes de el?

H: vi a Malfoy cuando te lo paso

G: mira

Se lo paso y Hermione y Paris lo leyeron

P: ¿qué esperas? t tienes que arreglar!!

G: si, ¿me ayudan?

Ginny se arreglo con la ayuda de Hermione y Paris y a las 9:15 estuvo lista y salio de la sala común hacia el lago.

Cuando llegó se encontró con Draco, el cual le tapo los ojos y la hizo caminar

Luego de caminar unos 5 minutos le pidió que se sentara y que abriera los ojos, en frente de Ginny había un "chal" (algo así como una frazada) para que se sentara, velas, una carta y una pequeña cajita. (Todo adornado muy lindo)

Draco le dijo a Ginny que se sentara y le entrego la pequeña cajita y le dijo que era para demostrarle que la amaba, Ginny la abrió y vio que era un hermoso collar, que por el reverso decía _"D y G juntos por siempre" _se lo puso con la ayuda de Draco, luego le entrego la carta y leyó luego, (Tenia cerca de tres paginas y media asique no la escribiere a acá pero era muy tierna XD) Se quedaron hablando, conociéndose más y besándose por un rato cuando una voz muy conocida para Ginny los interrumpió….

Este es el cuarto capitulo, me gusto mucho :-) espero que a usted también les guste y por favor dejen RR!!!

Uluvi: Muchas gracias por lo de los RR, te estaré leyendo

Saludos

Clau Malfoy


	5. Ya no es un secreto

**El amor no siempre es correspondido**

Hola! Les traigo el 5to capitulo :-) gracias por todos los reviews!!! Me hacen feliz y sigan dejando por favor hay muy pocos :-(

Explicaciones antes de comenzar de aquí hasta el fin de la historia (a se me ocurrió como termina :-D) cuando haya algo subrayado en un dialogo es porque están gritando y Snape no tubo nada que ver con la muerte de Dumbledore y volvió a ser profesor de Pociones. XD

Espero que les guste

Saludos

-------------------------------

_Capitulo Anterior…._

_Se quedaron hablando, conociéndose más y besándose por un rato cuando una voz muy conocida para Ginny los interrumpió…._

_-------------------------------_

**5-Ya no es un secreto**

¿?- Así que por ese asqueroso dejaste a Harry

G- Ron no es lo que tu crees tu….tu…tu no lo conoces

R- No me interesa él mato a Dumbledore!

D- Yo no lo mate Weasley (con voz fría)

R- no solo trajiste a tus amigos para que lo mataran

G- Ron…él quiere cambiar…él no quiere ser mortifago

R- No soy tan tonto Ginny… ahora a tu dormitorio

G- no m puedes mandar asi

R- Si puedo soy tu hermano mayor

G- Y que???

¿?- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿A esta horas afuera del colegio y gritando??? Los tres castigados!

M- Pero profesor…

¿?- Draco me espera más de ti, con Gryffindors

G- Hey!! (Ron le tapó la boca XD)

P. Snape: Mañana todos a mi despacho después de clases y ahora todos devuelta a sus dormitorios en silencio!!!

------------------------------

Vuelven a los dormitorios en silencio, Ron le tira miradas "asesinas" a Malfoy, quien va pensando en lo maravillosa que es Ginny, quien a la vez intenta no odiar tanto a su hermano (XD) Al llegar a las escaleras se separan, cada uno se va a su sala.

Al día siguiente Ginny se dirigía al Despacho de Snape cuando vio algo que la dejó impactada, en una pared estaba colgando una afiche con forma de corazón rosado en el cual había una foto (que se movía) de ella dándole, mejor dicho forzando a Draco a ¡¡¡¡darle un beso a ella!!!! ¿Cómo llego eso ahí??!!?? Fue lo retiro, pero al sacarlo un nuevo afiche exactamente igual apareció en el mismo lugar, lo volvió a retirar y ocurrió lo mismo. Se dio vuelta y siguió su camino, al llegar al despacho de Snape Ron ya había llegado y vio a Malfoy doblar por un pasillo hacia el despacho de Snape.

En el despacho cuando ya estaban los tres Snape les hablo por un rato que para Ginny parecieron siglos, les dijo que su castigo era (redoble de tambores XD) limpiar todos los trofeos de la sala de trofeos, como Ron ya había que cumplir ese castigo hace unos años puso una cara de horror.

------------------------------

Fueron a la Sala y empezaron a limpiar inmediatamente, el castigo fue largo y FOME, (no ocurrió nada digo que contar XD)

Luego de varias horas terminaron y cada uno se fue a su sala en silencio. Ron y Ginny se fueron caminando juntos en silencio, llegaron a la sala común que estaba vacía excepto por Harry quien los esperaba y le pidió a Ginny hablar con ella.

Harry le dijo a Ginny que había visto una fotografía de ella con Malfoy pegada por toda la escuela y que según todos ellos eran novios…

H: ¿Es eso verdad Ginny?

G: Que somos novio no….aun no

H: ¿¿¿¡¡¡¿¿¿¿ Me estas diciendo que me vas a cambiar por ese traidor????!!!????

G: No es un traidor!!! Las personas cambian

H: Las personas no los mortifagos!!!

G: Él no es un mortifago! 

H: Y mató a Dumbledore ¿Por qué? Porque estaba aburrido y era su aliado! No, porque Voldemort lo mando!

Ginny se estremeció al oír el nombre de Voldemort

G: Por favor no digas ese nombre

H: Lo siento pero como puedes enamorarte de un mortifago y no escuchar el nombre del "innombrable"

G: Harry tienes que confiar en mi, él cambio, el quiere volverse contra Voldemort, (Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que ella había dicho ese nombre) Pero el problema es su padre.

H: Ginny, perdóname ya se que tengo que confiar en ti, pero me cuesta demasiado confiar en él, me tienes que entender…yo…yo te amo

G: Harry… yo…yo no se, no se a quien amo… me tengo que ir a la cama.

Ginny se paro del sillón donde estaba sentada y se fue cabizbaja a su pieza, dejando a Harry muy pensativo ahora se "la tenia que jugar" por ella. Luego de pensar un par de horas de cómo podía volver a conquistarla se fue a su habitación y se acostó aunque no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en Ginny.

---------

Al día siguiente Ginny se despertó y vio a sus compañeras de cuarto durmiendo, miro la hora y vio que aun quedaba media hora para despertarse, pero ella no tenia sueño, aunque casi no hubiera dormido la noche anterior pensando y confundiéndose cada vez más, ¿Amaba a Draco o solo era para intentar de olvidar a harry y no estaba funcionando? Esa pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza, en lo poco que había dormido había soñado con ambos reiteradas veces, pero en un sueño en particular soñó con ambos, los dos se estaban enfrentando a duelo, pero no era un duelo "normal" era un duelo por ella, el vencedor se la quedaría, Ginny miraba desde afuera sin poder hacer nada, no se podía mover y no sabia porque, puesto que no estaba atada ni nada que se le pareciera, ella estaba libre físicamente, pero estaba tan preocupada por sus dos grandes amores que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, luego vio dos rayos verdes salir uno de cada varita, simultáneamente, ambos rayos se conectaron, luego de eso algo paso pero no pudo ver, se había despertado de un salto, después de unos minutos de respirar entrecortada y aceleradamente se dio cuenta que estaba en su dormitorio en Hogwarts y que solo había sido un sueño.

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño, tomo un baño de agua fría, según ella le ayudaba a aclarar su mente, salio del baño igual de confundida, se vistió y bajó a la sala común, que como era de esperar estaba desierta. Se sentó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea y se puso a pensar. Luego de unos minutos una voz la saco de sus pensamiento, más que una voz, un beso….

--------------------

**Hola!!! He aquí el 5° capitulo, es muy cortito pero es lo que hay, me costo mucho escribirlo, no estaba para nada inspirada, pero espero que les guste.**

**Ahora solo les resta apretar GO! Y me dejan un review que hace que actualice más rápido y que sea mas feliz, Me conformo con un "me gusto" "actualiza pronto" o lo que usedes quieran.**

**Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo **

**Clau**


	6. Un beso frente a la escuela

**El amor no siempre es correspondido**

**Hola!! Feliz añooo…el 2006 paso muy rápido! Casi ni existió jaja bueno espero que todos tengan un año muy lindo y que les valla muy bien en todo. Sin más que decir los dejo con el 6to y último capitulo.**

**--------------------**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Se sentó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea y se puso a pensar. Luego de unos minutos una voz la saco de sus pensamiento, más que una voz, un beso…._

**6-un beso enfrente de la escuela **

Si un beso, un tierno y apasionado beso que duro unos cuantos minutos antes de que Ginny reaccionara y se diera cuenta de que estaba besando a alguien que no era Draco, que no podía ser Draco puesto que estaba en la sala común de Griffindor, abrió los ojos y vio a un pelinegro, se separo lentamente y se dio cuenta de que ese beso no había tenido ningún significado y que no hubo sentimientos en el. Él empezó hablando –Ginny perdóname me deje llevar…soy un tonto- ella no reaccionaba se había dado cuenta de algo, ella ya no sentía nada por Harry, ahora ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de un Slytherin rubio. Sin decir nada se paro y salio de la sala por el agujero de la dama gorda. Sentado inmóvil y mirando como salía una pelirroja se encontraba el "niño que vivió", no entendía ¿Por qué ella se había marchado de esa manera, sin decir nada? Su mente trabaja a "mil por hora" pero no lo lograba comprender.

Una pelirroja caminaba sin rumbo por el colegio, se había besado con Harry, ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Por qué no se detuvo antes? ¿Ya no lo amo? Preguntas así ocupaban todos sus pensamientos, hasta que un golpe la hizo volver a la realidad, había chocado con alguien, miro para arriba y se encontró con la cara de un sonriente Malfoy. -¿Me venias a buscar?- Ginny miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que iba hacia las mazmorras

-eeeehhhh…no solo me equivoque de camino (G_inevra no se te ocurrió algo mejor)_

-aaa…ya bueno ya que estas aquí- la tomo por la cintura y lentamente le dio un apasionado beso, al que Ginny respondió dándose cuenta cuanto lo amaba. Se separo lentamente de él y solo pronuncio dos palabras antes de refugiarse en sus brazos – Te amo- estuvieron abrazados por un largo rato hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Paris – Lamento interrumpir pero nos tenemos que ir a clase Ginny- y ahí lo recordó tenia pociones y ni siquiera tenia sus libros ahí salio corriendo hacia la torre griffindor los busco y regreso corriendo pero fue demasiado tarde, golpeó la puerta de la sala y espero que Snape le digiera que podía ingresar, entró y espero que Snape se burlara de ella o algo parecido, pero no sucedió, - Señorita Weasley si es amable tome asiento, Malfoy ya me explico todo así que no se moleste- Ginny tomo asiento en el último puesto al lado de Paris, la clase transcurrió con tranquilidad, unas cuantas burlas de Snape como de costumbre, pero nada fuera de lo común. Al finalizar la clase salieron y Ginny le pregunto a Paris que había sucedido con Malfoy y Snape…

**Flash Back**

_Malfoy vio como la pelirroja salía corriendo en la dirección de la torre griffindor y le pregunto a Paris que asignatura tenían ahora_

_-Pociones ¿Por qué?_

_-Perfecto_

_Paris lo miro con cara de desconcierto cuando se dio cuenta que iba corriendo en dirección del aula de pociones corrió atrás de él y alcanzó a escuchar que le decía a Snape que Ginny iba a llegar tarde porque la mandó a buscar algo, o eso creyó ella escuchar. Luego de unos dos minutos salio Malfoy con cara de triunfo y le dijo –Ginny ya no tiene problemas- por mientras que desaparecía en la esquina._

**Fin flash back**

-¿¿Enserio hizo eso por mi??- preguntaba una Ginny sorprendida por lo que le acababa de contar su amiga-sí, te tiene que querer mucho-

-no se pero yo si lo quiero demasiado, más que eso lo amo-siguieron caminando y Ginny vio a Draco conversando con unos chicos de Slytherin al final del pasillo. Siguió caminando como si nada y al cruzarse con él sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura, y el aroma inconfundible de su "romeo" (NA xsi alguien no entendió aunque no creo es romeo de romeo y Julieta) se dio vuelta y se encontró con su bella cara se acerco lentamente a sus labios y los beso, luego de un momento se separaron y se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados de sus compañeros, el rumor de que estaban juntos ya estaba completamente confirmado. Después de reírse un rato Ginny distinguió la cara de su mejor amigo, pero no era una cara de alegría por ella, sino una cara de profunda tristeza se despidió de Draco y salio detrás del ojiverde que no soporto y tuvo que dejar el lugar. Luego de alcanzarlo casi corriendo él le dijo que lo dejara solo y que no le volviera a hablar, esto antes de entrar al baño de hombre y encerrarse a llorar. Si alguien lo viera el "invencible" Harry Potter llorando así por la que en algún momento fue su novia.

Ginny estaba encerrada en su pieza pensando en lo que le había hecho a su amigo, "_pero él también tiene que entender que yo ya no lo amo_", se intentaba de convencer, cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se sentó a su lado- Menudo besó- fue el único sonido que salio de la boca de una de las chicas por unos minutos hasta que ginny rompió el silencio- ¿Cómo está Harry?- Hermione la miró con una cara maternal y solo respondió -él estará bien, se le pasará- luego de un minuto de silencio hermione agregó- ¿Y qué ha pasado con draco?- luego de pronunciar esas palabras se dio cuenta de algo no lo había llamado Malfoy ¿Por qué? – mmm… nada, osea hizo que Snape no me bajara puntos, no me castigara, no me hiciera nada por llegar tarde a su clase y se atrevió a besarme frente a todos sus amigos y no en secreto (suspiro de parte de Ginny)- ¿Él se atrevió a besarte o tú lo besaste? Ginny se puso a recordar y lo Hermione decía era verdad ella lo había besado –bueno ya que lo dices creó que fui yo(con una voz muy "timida")…¿¿qué yo lo beseee?? ¿pero cómo se me ocurrió algo asi?- gritaba ginny caminando por toda la habitación. – tranquilízate mujer, si el te devolvio el beso ¿o no? Y por lo que vi el partió agarrándote por la cintura- Ginny se quedó quieta Hermione habia visto TODO!! Osea que Harry y Ron también – ¿Hermione donde estaban ustedes cuando pasó todo esto?- pregunto Ginny con una voz nerviosa – Justo detrás de ti, de hecho te íbamos a saludar cuando Malfoy te agarro por la cintura- Ginny se quedó blanca y se sintió mareada.

Después de eso no recordó nada más, pero abrió los ojos y una luz cegadora la obligó a cerrarlos, lentamente los abrió y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, se quedó quieta un minuto intentando de recordar que había pasado, no se acordaba que había sucedido después de que habló con Hermione. Se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y era Draco, su amado, ella estaba segura que él le podría explicar todo lo sucedido, pero él solo corrió a abrazarla, le pregunto como estaba, si se sentía bien, llamó a la enfermera para avisarle que Ginny había despertado. Luego de que la enfermera la revisara y les informara que ella ya estaba mejor los dejó solo- ¿Draco, que sucedió?- te desmayaste, al parecer estabas en tu dormitorio conversando con Granger cuando caíste al suelo y te golpeaste la cabeza, Potter te trajo para acá y Hermione me fue a avisar, por suerte me alcanzo cuando iba entrando a la sala común- Ginny pensaba palabra por palabra lo que Draco le había dicho _"Potter te trajo" _esa oración daba vueltas en su cabeza, Harry se había preocupado por ella, talvez volvería ser su amigo. Sonrió y beso a Draco quien le devolvió el beso de una manera muy tierna.

Draco miró su reloj, tenia que volver a clases, se despidió de ella con un beso y salió de la enfermería. Ginny se quedó hay mirando el techo, _¿había recuperado a su mejor amigo y las cosas con Draco eran cada vez mas serias?_ El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos miró en esa dirección y venían los tres amigos, se acercaron a ella y vieron que ya estaba despierta, la saludaron y se quedaron conversando un largo rato, el tiempo pasó volando cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que se tenia que ir a "Historia de la magia" lo que a Harry ni a Ron le intereso puesto que como era de esperarse ellos no habían tomado esa asignatura. Luego de unos minutos Ron se fue con la excusa de que tenía mucha tarea, pero Harry y Ginny entendieron que Ron y Hermione se iban a ver solos, puesto que Hermione no tenía ninguna clase a esa hora y ¿Ron haciendo tarea? Ellos solo querían "confirmar" su amor (jajaja), dejando a Harry y a Ginny solos. Luego de un silencio un tanto incomodo Ginny hablo- Harry perdóname he sido una pésima amiga…

- No, ginny no, tu no tienes la culpa, yo te tenia y te deje ir ahora tu eres feliz y yo no te estoy dejando serlo, realmente no me pidas perdón, si no perdóname- Harry obvio que te perdono, ¿Amigos?- amigos- conversaron un rato más y la puerta de la enfermería los interrumpió era Malfoy, Harry comprendió que los tenia que dejar solos y se paro para irse pero sin antes susurrarle al oído a Malfoy –cuídala mucho- Draco lo miro sin entender _¿Potter renuncio a Gin?_ Se acerco con una sonrisa en su cara a Ginny, se arrodillo y solo dijo- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Ginny miró perpleja a Harry quien no se había marchado sino miraba desde la puerta con Hermione y Ron a tras y le respondió a su amor –¡¡SI!!- se sonrieron y se besaron.

_FIN_

**Termine el fic!! Realmente yo había pensado un final muy distinto y mucho más largo, que involucraba la muerte de Lucius que Ginny pololeaba con Harry y más pero me puse a escribir y se me olvido todo eso y se creó este final :-) me gusto mucho, espero que a ustedes también, ojala que me dejen artos RR en este último capitulo, Muchas Gracias a quienes siempre me leían y dejaban su opinión realmente me hicieron muy feliz :-) espero seguir leyéndolos y que me sigan leyendo en otros fics que pienso escribir. **

**Saludos y Feliz año 2007 **

**Clau**


End file.
